fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell
Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell & Carla vs. Zirconis is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail Mages Wendy Marvell and Carla, and the Jade Dragon, Zirconis. Prologue Following Future Rogue's arrival,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 17-20 and his murder of Future Lucy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 10-16 Natsu engages Future Rogue in combat to allow the present Lucy to escape, as she is the one that he truly wishes to kill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 2-4 The remainder of the Rescue Team manages to successfully escape and makes their way to the top of Mercurius, where they witness the Princess being given the latest statistics regarding citizen evacuation. The group is then asked to come out of hiding, where they are then apologized to, and are told that in the event that the Eclipse 2 Project fails to work, extra precautionary measures are being put into place, that is, after informing Arcadios that Future Lucy was killed by Future Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 9-11 Hisui then opens the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 20 However, Lucy demands that the Eclipse Gate be closed, much to the shock of those present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 18-19 Lucy explains that the Gate's function as a cannon is nonexistent, and that, according to Crux, it is simply a "door" that, although currently uncontrollable (a result of the full moon), connects two time periods together, which, in this case, happens to be four hundred years ago: the very era when Dragons roamed the planet. Just then, a Dragon walks through the Eclipse Gate, and wreaks havoc atop Mercurius. Shortly thereafter, more Dragons walk through the Eclipse Gate, and Lucy tries to repeatedly close the malfunctioning device.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-18 Yukino then arrives, and the two close the Eclipse Gate with the 12 Ecliptic Zodiac Keys. Future Rogue then arrives, and, stating that seven Dragons is plenty, proclaims that the era of humanity has ended, and that the era of Dragons shall begin. Preparing to leave and watch the carnage ensue, Future Rogue tells one of the Dragons, the mighty Zirconis, that he can do as he pleases with the humans, something which "makes his mouth water".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-14 Laughing maniacally, Zirconis, contemplates as to which human will be his first meal, but Wendy, seeing this, asks Zirconis if he remembers them from the Dragon Graveyard. Carla, however, reprimands Wendy for asking such a thing, explaining that they've never met this Zirconis, and that as a Dragon Slayer, Wendy is the only one who can defeat him. During this spat, however, Zirconis resolves to eat all of them at once and fires a large blast of Magic from his mouth, which strips all whom were hit of their clothing. Zirconis then explains that while humans taste exceptionally well, their clothes, on the other hand, do not; ergo, he removed them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 13-16 Upon seeing the nude soldiers flee, Zirconis arrives at the conclusion that he isn't fond of men either, and states that he is more of a "ladies man". As Wendy asks if Zirconis performed Magic, he states that he did, and that all Dragons can, before stripping Lucy of her clothing as well. Zirconis then maliciously chuckles that the Magic they wield strips humans of their dignity, which prompts Wendy to state that her Magic was made to defeat Dragons such as he.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 17-19 Battle Zirconis inquisitively repeats Wendy's statement about her defeating him, grabbing the now-nude Lucy as he does so. Zirconis then asks Wendy if she can defeat him before he devours Lucy, to which she replies, after casting Arms and Vernier, that she can; such a statement sends Zirconis into a rage, and he sends those that remain atop Mercurius flying backwards, courtesy of a stomp-induced shock-wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 2-4 Zirconis then takes to the skies, mocking those below, as humans are, normally, unable to fly. However, as he prepares to devour Lucy, Mirajane utilizes the power of her Satan Soul: Sitri and charges at the airborne Zirconis, striking him from below. Although such an attack has no effect on Zirconis (he actually derides Mirajane for making such a pitiful attempt), Mirajane succeeds in preventing Zirconis from eating Lucy. With Zirconis now distracted, Mirajane gives Wendy the signal to strike, and the Sky Dragon Slayer, assisted by Carla, flies behind the Jade Dragon and attacks him with a Sky Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 4-6 Angered by the sneak attack, Zirconis throws Lucy in the opposite direction and prepares to exact revenge on Mirajane and Wendy, whom, together, claim that they will fight Zirconis while Happy looks after Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Page 7 :The details of the rest of this battle are unknown. Aftermath Laxus Dreyar arrives and assists Wendy in her battle against the Jade Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 19 References Navigation